Gaskets have been used for many years for providing a sealed connection between two relatively static members. Gaskets typically require a compressive load between the members being sealed in order for the gasket to provide an effective seal. For example, a gasket placed between two stationary members, such as an engine block and an oil pan or an engine cylinder head and a valve/cam cover, is compressed between these elements.
One gasket design includes a molded plastic body having a solid molded sealing bead surrounding a central service aperture. The use of a solid molded sealing bead requires a large clamping force to ensure a good seal. The high clamping force results in a high compression force which in turn may cause the plastic to deform over time and thus reduce the effectiveness of the seal.
Accordingly, a need exists for a gasket having a sealing bead with a reduced propensity to deformation.